Various forms of scope mounts heretofore have been provided for handguns including handguns of the revolver type. However, most of these scope mounts are constructed in a manner whereby at least some modifications must be made to the supporting handgun. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of scope mount for a revolver type of handgun and which may be utilized in conjunction with such a revolver type handgun independent of any modifications of the handgun itself.
Various forms of handgun and other firearm scope mounts including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been proided. Examples of these scope mounts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,094, 3,405,448, 3,992,782 and 3,992,783.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,448 is the only patent of the above noted patents which is believed to be closely pertinent to the instant invention. This patent discloses generally equivalent structure although it is shown utilized in conjunction with a firearm barrel which has been pre-prepared for the mounting of the scope mount thereon. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,448 does not include structure whereby the horizontally adjustable retainer member or flange thereof is also vertically adjustable, this feature being very important to the instant application inasmuch as it allows the mount of the instant invention to be removably mounted upon a revolver without the mount interfering with the horizontal outward swinging movement of the cylinder of the revolver in order to reload the same.